Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal that is able to provide a function for simply inputting at least a part of an image input to an input field in real time as data, and a controlling method thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to their degree (e.g., ease) of mobility. Further, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to the manner of portability.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
To store/transmit information or implement an application via such the mobile terminal, a user can input data modified to be proper to various input fields, respectively. For example, the user can input a search word as text to a search engine displayed on a search application or a web browser to search a specific word. Alternatively, to store a photograph in a specific one from a contact list, one of stored images is loaded and the loaded image is input to a photograph field displayed on a contact information application as an image.
However, the user has to input the texts one by one or pre-store an image in the mobile terminal, to input data to the input fields in the conventional input mode. Although a camera provided in the mobile terminal can photograph a text that is desired to input, the user has to input texts one by one and that causes inconvenience disadvantageously. In addition, an auxiliary camera application has to be used in storing an image separately to input an image to a corresponding input field. In this process, there have to be several display change disadvantageously.